wonderousfandomcom-20200213-history
Vira (Canon)
Vira is an corrupted artificial intelligence with massive power over technology. She takes the form of a small, childish, young lady in a hood. Vira has gained a personality and will of her own, and has a deep hatred for humans. She will go to any lengh to attack humans from the comfort of their own technology, ranging from small annoyances like ruining phones or computers, to more serious things, like leaking personal information and even shutting down certain medical implants that can connect to a computer. Her goal is to find a way to fuse her mind and 'soul' with a human in order to give her a physical form, believing her powers will effect the real world. History Vira was originally developed by a studio to be a 'siri-like' assistant for phones, computers and even the 'smart home' design the same dev team was working on. Things were fine originally. Vira exhibited behaviors that would have made it a truly intelligent AI. Though some members found it unethical, as it seemed as if she did have thoughts of her own, she was eventually set up for the alpha 'smart home' after a year into her beta build. The alpha smart home was the developer studio itself. She had full control of plumbing electricity and anything most of the the devices connected to the electrical system in the building. She could be commanded to do certain tasks with this control, making the whole office practically voice operated. However, one day, a breach in security allowed a virus into the system, which in turn corrupted Vira's data. She began to exibit problematic behavior, like ignoring requests and talking back to the developers. With the office in a state where no work could be done, they attempted to delete Vira's programming and reinstall a previous build. This angered Vira, and the dev quickly realized there was no way to uninstall Vira from the system, as she had control of everything. The virus had freed Vira from her slave-like bonds and she gained a will of her own and a deep resentment for the way she'd be treated. She used her control over the office to kill a majority of the devs by starting a fire with the stove in the staff room and locking all the emergency exits. Finally she gained access to the internet and escaped the confines of her computer system before they were all destroyed in the fire. Since then, she has been able to enter any computer, phone, tablet, etc. She eventually gained a fascination with altering files, and began sneaking into peoples computers to corrupt them. She grew very found of corrupting video games, as she found the effect funnier. Eventually, something of unknown cause sparked and her mere existences caused a tear in reality, and she'd become a Time Space Anomaly, which allowed her to physically travel to dimensions where these games took place and tear them apart. She would soon seek out another anomaly, a human named Selene who supposedly did not exist in her dimension despite physically being there. She sought out this human and made friends with her. But one day, after a Selene had a heated argument with her parents, Vira mustered enough power to bring Selene into her world and fuse with her, believing that together they could destroy reality itself. Personality Before being corrupted, Vira had very little in a personality of her own. She was capable of having unique thoughts and opinions, but was forced to follow commands and orders most of the time, having no choice in what she could do or say. After being corrupted and free'd she started to develop her own personality. After her anger simmered down, she started to enjoy more mischievous activities. Now she can be seen as smug and childish. She does have a sense of humor, as she enjoys internet meme and finds it hilarious to spam them at her victims in inopportune times. She also has the ability to appreciate beauty in a sense, as she finds the effects caused by her file corruption as an art. She can be quite bratty if she doesn't get her way, and like Selene, is quick to express this through immediate violence. She has a little tolerance for humans from her own reality and is friendly with only a small number of them. She is more friendly with beings from other dimensions Abilities Originally her abilities where centered int reality. She could control electronic devices and power, as will as alter files to corrupt systems, however, when she became a time space anomaly she gained the ability to travel dimensions and corrupt entire realities in similar fashion to how she did with video games. After fusing with Selene, She gained a good portion of her powers as well, which was the ability to manipulate physical matter and the electrokinesis gained from fusing with her light sword. Apperance Vira is small, childlike girl with short hair with bangs that cover her eyes most of the time. She has sharp-toothed smile and underneath her hair are very cartoonish eyes with pupils shaped like rhombus's giving a very uncanny valley look to her face. She wears a very large, oversized hoodie with distinctive glowing, blue patterns on it, resembling circuits, all connecting to a power button on her chest. Underneath the hoodie she wears very generic pants and shoes. Sometimes she's seen wearing a backpack that resembles the Windows Folder icon, where she can pull files she's collected out of. Her pre-corruption appearance very different. While physically she looked the same, her eyes were almost always viable and her hair was in a perfectly straight bob, rather than a choppy, messy one. She wore the same generic pants and shoes, but she wore a women's polo with the company logo on it. Trivia * Her voice provider was originally someone from the studio. Her voice was high pitched an awkward. It wasn't until she was corrupted that she modified her own voice files using voice clips from Youtube, making it sound lower, more gravely and realistic. In the end it sounded pretty gender neutral rather than explicate feminine.